


Super Benji

by Dissonanita



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Benji Bae has kept his girlfriend of a year a secret from his fans. She was pregnant, due any day. And the secretary was taking a toll on their relationship. But Benji surprises everyone by doing the unthinkable.





	Super Benji

I sat in my apartment rubbing my swollen stomach. I felt my daughter kick from inside. Any day now she was going to enter this world and I was going to hold her but there was one issue.

"What do you mean you may not be there?!" I said in panic staring at my boyfriend

He was Benji from B.I.G and a DJ on Arialong Radio. He ran a hand through his blue hair. "Only my bandmates and company know about you and her. If I go to the delivery room with you we may be found out."

"So? Why do we have to keep everything a secret?" I felt tears in my eyes.

For a year, the whole time we were dating we had to keep our relationship a secret to "avoid scandals". I personally didn't care if the fans found out or not. But Benji and his company seemed to care. But it got worse when I got pregnant. He couldn't go to any appointments.

Scandals happen. Fake ones. Real ones. Most don't ruin a person's career unless it was really bad. Dating an American, not so bad. Getting the said American pregnant within a few months of dating apparently was bad.

Happens all the time in America. But I wasn't in America anymore.

Benji sighed. "Babe."

I don't know if it was I had enough or if the hormones had enough. "'Don't babe me. Benji I'm pregnant with your child! Everyone will find out eventually about her, about me. You can't keep her a secret."

I paused. My eyes widened. "You wouldn't. Are you embarrassed by me? Because I'm not some pretty Korean idol?!"

Tears ran down my face. Through this damn pregnancy I did my best not to cry. I don't cry. But the thought of Benji not wanting to be with or worse, with her broke me. I struggled to get myself out of the chair to go hide somewhere, away from him.

Benji immediately ran to me. "Oh my god no! Andy I swear."

He attempted to help me up but instead of letting him I swatted him away.

"Why then?!" Finally standing up granted my 5'4 self was nothing to his 6ft figure. "Is this kind of scandal really going to destroy your career? I can name multiple idols involved in dating scandals. I don't want to destroy your career but I can't do the sneaky around! I feel like a mistress avoiding the wife. I feel like I'm not good enough. Not good enough to be with the idol."

"Andy you are enough! I love you." He said eyes beginning to water.

I walked away from him trying to calm my own tears. Well more like waddle. When a sharp pain from my stomach. It was only a few seconds but it made me stop and hold my stomach.

Benji was at my side in seconds. "Andy!"

"I'm fine." I quickly said. The contractions had started it seemed.

"Andy please." He begged.

"I'm fine and I will be fine without you in the delivery room." I said a little to harshly

I regretted the words the minute I said them. His eyes fell to the ground.

"Baby I'm sorry." He said walking towards the door. "Please call me if anything happens."

As the door shut there was a more deeper pain and it lasted longer. That's not good. I reached into my pocket grabbing my phone. I stared at it. Thinking about what I said to Benji I felt bad. I didn't want him to leave.

I called him.

He answered on the first ring. "Yeah."

Hearing his sad voice broke the dam. The dam that I had built up in the last 9 months. The dam that held back the tears everytime I couldn't see him, could only hear his voice on the radio, when he told me no to dates.

"Andy?" He said

I started crying sliding down the wall forgetting about being pregnant. Forgetting about the contractions. I heard him say something but I dropped my phone. I heard the click of my door opening and shutting. I felt him pulling at my hands that I didn't realize was covering my face. The second my eyes met his I pulled him to me wrapping my arms around him, crying into his chest.

"It's ok. I gotcha you." He said holding me closer

"Please don't leave." I whispered

"I'm not going anywhere." He said.

A sharp pain hit me again causing me to grasp and hold my stomach.

"Andy! You ok? Was that a contraction? How long have you been having them? What didn't you tell me?" He rambled

"It just started. And no." I said as he helped me up

"No?" He asked

"I'm not ok." Tears began again. "I'm scared and I can't have you with me. I need you."

"I'm here." Benji said. "I'm here"

He led me to my bed and helped me out of my clothes tucking me into bed. I cuddled up to the teddy bear Benji had bought. He took it away. I looked up to see him only in his boxers.

"Tonight you have the real thing."he said with his signature smile.

As the night went on Benji had fallen asleep. I had not the contractions were getting stronger. Finally I sat up seeing it was 3am. Benji was going to love me. I shook him awake.

"Benji." I said

I bent over in pain trying not to scream.

"Andy!" He was fully awake now

"She is coming." I said through another contraction

He jumped up getting dressed, getting my dressed. Grabbed the bag, my keys and helped me up. And before I knew it I was at the hospital. As they were taking me to the delivery room I figured Benji had already left.

"Sir you can't go with her unless you are the father." I heard a doctor say

I did my best to turn around in the wheelchair while I kept breathing. Benji stood in front of the doctor without a mask.

"I am the father. Please let me go with her." He pushed pasted him and came up to me.

"I'm here baby." He said


End file.
